


Reduced to nothing

by Propernicethat



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Altered Mental States, Bushfire, Dehumanization, Extreme Body Modification, F/M, Fire Torture, Forced Piercings, Gasmask, Genital Mutilation, ProperNiceThatsFeralRedSniper, Rope Bondage, Rubber bondage, Verbal Abuse, Watersports, infibulation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-16
Updated: 2014-12-16
Packaged: 2018-03-01 18:57:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2784050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Propernicethat/pseuds/Propernicethat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Red team get a new Pyro, she's a stupid, scantily clad bimbo who needs to be taught a lesson and the team turn to their deranged Sniper to deal with her. </p><p>Smashing her self esteem, shattering every bit of confidence she ever had and reducing her to nothing but a hideous mess was all in a days work for the Red Sniper.</p><p>Warning. This fic contains scenes of genitalia mutilation, forced dehumanisation and other twisted content. Make sure you check the tags before proceeding, there's a lot of shit here that might trigger.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reduced to nothing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [A_Lucy_Goose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Lucy_Goose/gifts).



> A quick one shot for A_Lucy_Goose who seemed sad that there was no Bush Fire fics, here's my take on how Pyro should be treated and how they became who they are today.
> 
> Hope you enjoy.

She had a hand on her hip, and only a strip of tight flame-retardant rubber across her bountiful chest. She had this really infectious giggle, which caused her blond locks to bounce with her movement. Daisy Dukes which clung to her sculptured, round ass like a second skin and thigh high boots that even a Dominatrix wouldn't wear, tacky and latex, the cheap plastic peeling away. She'd introduced herself to the team, gigglesnorting and making conversation with the Scout who appeared smitten with her. She bragged about how she was so strong and was able to carry her makeshift flame thrower over her shoulder and aim a shot gun at the same time, and the boy hung on her every word. However, the rest of the team weren't convinced. They found her banter annoying, her body distracting and her laugh cringe worthy. 

As the days had passed, she had proved herself on the battlefield, she was an effective offence and protected her team well too, she was almost too good at everything and it only annoyed her team mates further. 

"So, Mary Sue, can I call you that? You wanna' get drinks? Wanna' go out?"

The Scout sniffed around the girl like a lost [ but horny ] puppy, always dropping her name over what he should have been calling her, trying to get into her good books. The Pyro of course revelled in the attention, more of that obnoxious laughter following as the two moved out, arms over each others shoulders. The Scout was beginning to do badly on the battlefield, they'd lost multiple times this weak despite their new team mate, he was constantly turning around to watch her, showing off and generally producing a poor preformance. Something had to be done.

xxx

The Red Sniper heard a knock at his camper van door, it was later in the evening and when he opened the door, the sound of the radio could be heard within. Standing on the doorstep was both the Medic and the Engineer, they both looked apologetic and nervous for bothering the deranged Australian but they'd come with a proposition. 

"You need to get rid of her. She's a distraction to the group."

"Not to mention unprofessional."

The Engineer added in, frowning as he raised his hard hat and removed it, trying to read the slowly moving expression on the Australian's face. There was a long crippling pause as the Bushman considered it. 

"What do I get?"

He grunted, leaning on the doorframe now, which creaked against his lanky form, his eyes as usual were bloodshot and with an abundance of sleep deprived skin beneath them. The Medic and the Engineer looked at eachother and the German nodded, proceeding to speak.

"I will withhold and mask performance records from the Administrator.."

"And we'll keep real quiet about all the bodies that have been showing up around here recently."

The Sniper tilted his head slowly, his tongue escaped his mouth to wet his lips, as if urging the two to proceed.

"...An' you get to do what you want with her."

"Deal."

He immediately snapped, backing up, turning and shutting the door on the two. He hated the pair of them, too much brain and no balls. 

XXX

The Pyro sat on a sawn off tree stump just on the outskirts of the base. She'd received a cute letter from whom she assumed was the Scout, it spoke of a romantic evening between the two of them and she'd been so excited. She'd doused her face in make up, and wore her most expensive necklace, a tiny crop top and a skirt which could have been described as a belt. The bushes rustled and she turned her attention towards them, smiling as she stood up.

"You're super la-.."

Flying out the bush was a small owl, which screeched aggressively before beating it's wings into a frenzy, she cried out, falling on her scantily clad ass as she began to back pedal, her back hitting the stump behind her, she screamed out when the bird raised it's talons, flying towards her only to receive a baseball bat in it's face, smashing it into a tree. The Scout stood over her, as she curled her hands up to her face like a damsel in distress. She panted, her eyes glittering as she whimpered, looking up at her saviour. 

"Scout..Scout, you..you're here..I..I was so scared!"

"I heard everything between you, that damn Medic and Engineer, now come out with your hands up Mister before I start shootin'."

He shouted into the bush, eyes shifting as they darted, looking everywhere for the Red Medic. Sir.HootsALot suddenly took off, screeching into the night as a silenced shot was fired, pin pointed right between the Scout's eyes. The bullet was at such a close range that it went though his skull, penetrating though to the other side of his head. His body slammed down with a slump on top of her form, the Pyro screamed, shaking all over and unable to move in shock as blood began to trickle onto her chest and down her form. 

"Lions."

She blinked, hearing the Australian's voice as he slowly stepped out from the bush, rifle over his shoulder and a roll of rope hanging over the other. 

"Do you know what happens to the head lion when he gets killed by another male?"

His tone gruff as he approached her, standing over her form. She couldn't move, her mouth quivering as no words escaped her throat but frightened, desperate pants. She'd never seen this man before, mostly because he never entered the base and kept a very good distance on the battlefield, judging from the crosshair images on the shoulders of his shirt, she could only assume this was her team's Sniper. 

"Why did..you shoot him?"

"You know what the Lionesses do? They go straight into heat for the new head of the family."

She began to sob, lifting her form some as her words fell on deaf ears, the Scout's body sliding off from hers, her legs were beginning to function, her mouth quivering as she looked up at the Sniper. 

"So..you wanna' play lions with me, little lady?"

He sneered, dropping the rope from over his shoulder and curling it around his knuckle, watching as she suddenly pushed herself into a stand and shot off in the opposite direction. He watched her for a moment, grinning as if giving his victim a head start before taking off, effortlessly catching up and gripping her wrists, spinning her around and slamming her against the closest tree. He pressed his face inches from hers, his hot breath against her neck as he whispered. 

"Never run...not when you're playing lions...you know what runs?"

He pushed his groin in against her round buttocks, rubbing as he wrapped the rope around her neck, tying it tightly before looping it between her shoulder blades. He effortlessly grabbed up her wrists, wrapping the same piece of rope around them, pinning them together behind her back. If she moved her arms and shoulders, she'd begin to strangle herself, so she kept her frame very still.

"Food runs.."

He sneered, amused, albeit a little disappointed by how easy of a hunt this had been, considering how much of an asset she'd been on the battlefield she really had been so easy to capture. He yanked the rope at her upper back, dragging her. Her heels scraped as she whimpered, he walked her into the thick woods, and after what seemed like hours they eventually came to a camp fire, where he threw her down onto the floor beside the flames. Sir HootsALot could be heard in the distance, watching as his Master got to work on his latest victim. He moved on top of the girl, pinning her bound form down to the floor, he pulled her scantily clad tube top from her form, ripping it at the front and watching as her breasts bounced into view, perky. Her nipples erect due to the exposure, the man pinching one between fingers as he slunk down, taking a knife from the side and sliding it up the front of her skirt, ripping it off and exposing her. Underneath she hadn't been wearing any panties. 

"...Looks like you were expecting me."

He cooed, bringing a large, dirty finger into her exposed pussy, forcing the folds apart and feeling her frame trembling around his digit.

"Please..let me go..stop..this isn't..don't..please."

Then she began to scream hysterically. That just wouldn't do, the red Sniper thought as he lifted his form and moved over to his pack. He removed his fishing tackle box, setting it down and taking out some fishing line, rolling it around his knuckles as he reknotted the sharp hook, he raised his form, approaching her once more before sitting directly on her chest, rolling his hips crudely against her. She kept screaming as much as she could until his huge hand came down to grip her lips, pinning them shut as he brought the fish hook to her face. He wasted no time in bringing the sharp hook to the skin just below her bottom lip. The hook effortlessly pierced though and she began to thrash as she struggled desperately, squealing and crying for help. She looked up at him, trying to give him her most frightened, pleading eyes she could muster, but he ignored, continuing to sew though her mouth and to puncture though her top lip, drawing the line tightly. 

"My therapist suggested a hobby, couldn't decide between sewing and fishing, me."

He rambled, while continuing to sew her lips tightly shut, blood trickling from the tiny puncture wounds as she tried to move her mouth, mumbling and whimpering as her head swayed. He checked the line over for any weakness, biting it off and admiring his handiwork, she couldn't open her mouth, the line was strong and tight, her mouth was sore and the skin was already beginning to swell around the puncture wounds. 

"Don't worry sweetheart, it's all gonna' be beautiful."

He whispered, leaning in to lick at the newly created puncture wounds before raising his form and turning her head towards the fire, she blinked back slowly, feeling the heat flicker against her skin. She felt something against her back, his hands pushing her while another nestled within her blonde locks, gripping them as he forced her face directly into the flames. It was only for a few seconds but she screamed in shock, her skin flaring up in seconds as he pulled her head back, watching her quiver and tremble. Much to his delight he also saw a trickle of fresh piss between her thighs, watching as it drained into the soil below. He pulled her away from the fire, rolling her onto her back and moving immediately between her thighs, he was unzipping his pants, sliding his cock out and rubbing the half flaccid length against her cuntlips. He felt the warmth of her urine around his cock as he plunged himself into her, lowering himself against her form and wrapping his lips around one of her bouncing nipples as he began to rut into her senselessly. He moaned and bucked his hips, a lot tighter than he expected but not quite tight enough. She couldn't scream, she couldn't shout for help, her mouth sealed shut she could only mumble incoherently, shaking her head. She closed her eyes tightly, desperately wanting this nightmare to end, when really? It's only just begun.

XXX

The next morning had passed and during the rutting he'd at some point knocked her out. When she awoke she wasn't sure which of her lips ached more, she turned her head from side to side, groaning as she focused on her surroundings. She was still there, it hadn't been some kind of sick dream. The Pyro saw movement, looking up at the Sniper who was humming away while cooking some meat on the fire, she closed her eyes tightly, pretending to still be out cold but the Australian had spotted her. He'd lifted his form, moving over to hers and crouching. 

"Gave you a hair cut, gonna' be more comfortable."

She blinked back, turning her head and realising the floor was covered in her golden locks, it was cut short to her head and she had a feeling that if the man had access to a razor he'd have shaved the entire lot off. She began to weep softly, tears rolling down her cheeks as snot dribbled from her nostrils, watching as he disappeared out of view, only to return with a black gas mask. She looked at the ugly thing in fear and disgust, shaking her head as he gripped her by her chin, pulling her face from his.

"They wanted me to kill you, but why kill something when you can prolong its torture?"

He chuckled, pulling the hood of the gas mask over her face, it fitted tightly, he pulled it over and secured it at the neck. She shook her head, whimpering as her vision grew hazy due to darkened eye holes within the mask, which blacked out and hid her eyes from anyone looking in. He pushed her over to a tree, propping her up on her knees against it in order to admire her.

"Get used to it, 'cause it ain't never coming off."

He lowered a hand to unscrew one of the eye caps, revealing one of her wide, terrified blue eyes, his cock still hanging out from the previous night he pushed it into the hole, proceeding to produce a steam of urine into the mask. It soaked down between her skin and the rubber and she closed her eyes tightly as they stung. When finished he screwed the eye cap back on, watching as his piss eventually trickled down her neck from within the mask. He took more rope out from his back, wrapping it around each of her wrists and causing her thighs to spread around the tree, tying it at the back. He held a small knife now to her belly, sliding it down towards her exposed vagina. She shook her head, mumbling in the mask and sobbing softly in panic as he slipped a finger under her clit, rubbing it carefully and feeling it swell between his digits. 

"Wont be needing this."

He sliced up her clitoris, splitting it before folding it over his thumb, simply hacking it off with the blade with one smooth motion, she immediately pissed everywhere, screeching hysterically in the mask as her form thrashed in panic and shock as he threw the little bud of pleasure into the fire. He pushed his finger into the wound, twisting it as more blood poured, mixing with her urine. The wound throbbed immediately, stinging with each prod and touch from the man's dirty hands. He leaned across to open his pack, taking out a bottle of vodka and unscrewing the cap. She watched, her breath rapid as her chest rose and fell frantically. He parted her pussy lips, pouring the vodka onto the wound, which caused her to rock so frantically that she knocked herself out against the tree, her body convulsing in agony. 

XXX

The fire was still going when she woke up, the way her head was tied, she had no choice but to stare at it, drifting in and out of conciousness. Then she was woken up, this time she felt a strange tingling between her thighs, slowly she lowered her gaze to see he was holding a stick, the stick didn't concern her nearly as much as the fire attached to it did. He brought the flaming stick to her left nipple, pressing it to her flesh as she knocked her head back, squealing out as the flame licked her flesh, burning it away. He repeated with the other, applying directly to her nipple, which caused her to buck and try and shake her upper body, desperate for the tingling sting to go away. He lowered the burning stick, watching her masked face as he pushed it between her thighs, planting it directly against the throbbing space where her clit had been, the hood hanging uselessly as he pushed the flame to the flap of skin. She bounced and jolted frantically, bucking her hips and trying to lift herself away from the flame but it was no good. Her body was sweating profoundly and slowly she drifted out of conciousness once more.

XXX

Days had passed.

When she wasn't being tortured, she was sat in front of a fire that the man constantly had going, still she was forced to stare at it as her neck had been tied to the tree also, keeping her head upwards. Sometimes she knocked herself out, just to get away from the heat and the dancing golden flames, but they haunted her in her dreams, sometimes simply there, as it was when she was concious, other times the flames hurt her, licking at her flesh and melting her down to nothing but bone. He was keeping her alive by force feeding her though a straw, which poked though a gap between her sewn shut lips and a tubing hole in her gas mask. It was often water that was forced down her throat, but sometimes it was his piss or if she was really lucky, thin tomato soup. She was forced to sit in her own waste, her body trembling due to the exposure and cold air around her naked form. 

She was forced back into conciousness when she felt something prickle her vagina, lowering her gaze she couldn't make out what the man was doing until she felt a small knife go into the flaps of her outter labia walls, he was sawing them off as if they were flesh from a chicken bone, peeling the skin back he continued the mutilation, only finishing when he'd removed both inner and outer labia walls. He cleaned up the wound well, once more using vodka and an old rag. She hypoventilated, her body going into shock from the pain and fear, but he ignored her, untying her legs, drawing them out in front of her and tying them tightly. She made as much noise as she could from her bound lips, but nobody could hear her, lowering her head, she gave up, closing her eyes behind the mask and loosing conciousness once more.

XXX

A week or so had passed still and she'd been kept in this position, drifting in and out of consciousness. The Sniper had kept her washed and clean, perhaps only to preserve her life or to hinter the risk of infection. She soon began to silently thank the man, her body was weak and fragile and his rough hands brought her back to reality, she longed for his touch and her heart pounded when he fed her, silently thanking him. She really wanted to get up and burn something, her mind was beginning to warp, driven mad by the constant abusive, then providing treatment from the man, she was manipulated into believing he was her carer and soon she was beginning to identify him as her saviour from all the pain. Yes, she would burn everyone, but not this man. He was looking after her, she got excited when he stroked her chest, coated her in his piss, fed her hot soup. Her excitement, her highlight was feeling his touch as he took care of her. The labial tissue was healing nicely, forming a thick wall of skin over her vagina. He'd only untied her legs in order to use a knife to puncture a small hole in the newly created wall of flesh, so she could still urinate, but even then, he kept her legs bound together, to make sure it healed properly. 

XXX

A month had passed and soon, he was able to untie it. They mumbled excitedly when he held his arms out, it fell into them, cuddling in and mumbling as it nuzzled in against his chest. After untying it's thighs he raised his form into a stand and moved to his fishing box. He had an all in one red overall set, which would do to hide away and cover its mutilated form. He held it out for it, and it immediately mumbled, approaching and wiggling it's fingers excitedly. He dressed it, zipping it up into the rubber suit before tying it by its neck back to the tree.

"Have to go, stay put."

He sneered, stroking it's head, it simply sat there obediently, head moved in the direction of the fire, watching as it rocked it's body, mumbling and sighing pitifully as the Sniper left it. 

XXX

He often returned with colouring books for it to indulge in. It's disturbed mind was completely damaged by the abusive treatment and fear it'd been though. It scribbled away at the colouring book, mumbling excitedly and pointing at the picture of a flower it'd scribbled on. The Red Sniper watched it, when it wasn't colouring, it was cuddling a stuffed toy and staring at the fire in complete silence. It often rocked back and forth, unable to process any clear thoughts, it was fire, fire, the Sniper, pretty pictures, flowers, fire, fire, then soup. It's life revolved around its caretaker, and soon he deemed it ready. 

He untied the Pyro from it's restraint and he began to put the fire out for the first time in months. This upset the Pyro, who began to convulse against it's restraints for a moment, shaking it's head from side to side and mumbling violently. The red Sniper approached, lowering himself onto one knee and beginning to pet the silly creature on the shoulder, giving it that stern, aggressive stare it'd grown used to. It soon calmed down, mumbling very softly as it tried to nuzzle it's head against it's saviour. The Pyro had been captured here for two and a half months now and it was no longer the human it once was. A wild, deranged brain damaged creature, the red Sniper took it's hand, his other arm with his rifle hanging over and his fishing kit in hand, he held the Pyro's hand and walked it though the forest. When the building appeared in view the Pyro didn't know what to do, it shrunk back in fear, clinging to the Sniper as it mumbled unhappily. It held its stuffed kitten tightly to its chest as it's head swayed, struggling to process the new building. The Sniper urged the overall wearing creature further, approaching the base and moving between it's doors. The Pyro shrunk back, lowering its shoulders and tilting its head in desperation, looking for a fire, or something familiar. It held onto it's "saviour" tightly, watching as the Merc's appeared one by one filtering into the main hall, even their replacement Scout, who stared at the overall wearing creature in wonderment. 

"I'd like you all to welcome our new Pyro."


End file.
